


Confessio

by SLIIEM



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kyouko sacrifices herself to kill walpurgisnacht, Why do I do this to my favorite character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLIIEM/pseuds/SLIIEM
Summary: Kyouko Sakura becomes the hero some part of her had always wanted to be.





	

Her fate sealed itself in stone from the start.

Madoka was in her arms, passed out and surely not waking up anytime soon, even with the taunting laughs of Walpurgisnacht in the near distance. Kyoko had been able to stop the girl before she did anything brash, using her magic to force the pink haired girl to sleep before she finished her sentence. Destruction was all around them, buildings were in ruin, and the city of Mitakihara was unrecognizable by now, surely. 

One single street light was flickering red, attempting but failing to stay on. Kyoko was on a large platform formed from the wrath of Walpurgisnacht; the witch was far away, but just close enough Kyoko could hear those damn laughs. Kyoko felt the stings in her legs and arms, with the ache of her sore muscles. Despite how confident Walpurgisnacht looked and sounded, Kyoko and Homura had done lots of damage; surely it'd only take one more hit before the witch was killed once and for all. Kyoko's thoughts, once occupied, were now flashing back to Homura. 

Homura, who had used her last bit of magic to stop time so Kyoko could deal what the thought would be the last hit to Walpurgisnacht. Her magic had run out, and without any grief seeds, Homura's soul gem had gotten too corrupted. The black haired girl hadn't many last words, nothing but a murmur of, "Sorry, Kyoko..." 

Kyoko looked down at the girl in her arms. If she died, who would be sure she never contracted? What if she ran away with the girl in her arms, and let this stupid city burn? The thought was selfish, Kyoko knew, and Madoka would never allow it.

And somewhere inside of her, Kyoko would never allow it either. 

Madoka, who she'd only met a month ago, meant more than anything to her, and if Madoka wasn't happy, Kyoko was positive she wouldn't be happy either. Damn, she was getting cheesy. Madoka rubbed off on her; the stupid girl always talked about love and that other cheesy bull. Hell, Madoka even brought up marriage once or twice, but Kyoko never had the heart to tell Madoka that Kyoko wasn't living past twenty, and twenty was stretching it. But Madoka- Madoka had a chance. She had a life. Madoka could move one, go to college and get married, maybe even have kids if she wanted. The girl had family and friends; she didn't need Kyoko.

Kyoko gave one last glance to the one she loved and made her decision.

-

Kyoko looked down at Madoka with a smile; her face hurt, but now she didn't feel like doing anything but smile. Her hands reached up to her high ponytail, untying the black ribbon. Kyoko's long red hair fell free, and she stared down at the cloth in her hands. "It's not your style at all, I know," Kyoko apologized. It was in decent shape; Kyoko usually repaired it with magic when the edges got too frayed. Hell, Madoka might not even like it, but this was all that Madoka would remember her by, a simple black ribbon her mother wore. She took Madoka's hand and put the ribbon there, closing the girl's tiny hands into a fist, so the high winds didn't blow it away. 

"Take good care of it for me, okay Madoka?" Kyoko said though she knew Madoka didn't hear her. "And don't be a dummy either," she paused, "don't you dare contract with Kyubey." Tears, which had been kept back in her darkest of moments, slipped from her eyes. Pressing a soft, trembling kiss to Madoka's head, she stood up and turned around. 

"Goodbye, Madoka," another pause, "I love you."

-

As Walpurgisnacht fell from the sky, the large gear falling out of its rightful place, Kyoko laughed. And as her now frail body fell to the ground, Kyoko didn't try and fight it. 

"Hey... God..."

She paused.

"If you're there," Kyoko's sad smile faded, "She doesn't deserve any of this. Just," her soul gem cracked, "let Madoka be happy, for once, please..." 

Kyoko's soul gem shattered and her eyes closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I don't have much to say.
> 
> I need to stop writing MadoKyou but help it's so cute. Sorry, I'll start writing the big ships again. Maybe I'll write a MadoHomu where Homura for some reason rapes Madoka, I mean that'll give me the reads. Anyways, tell me if you liked it, hated it, and if you enjoyed it, maybe give me kudos or something. Thank you for reading!


End file.
